It's not your fault
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: Harry's at St. Mungo's, in deep depression and feeling guilty about what happened, Ron and Hermione visit him.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Rowling's. End.  
  
Ron opened the door for Hermione, who walked into the corridor, softly saying, 'Thanks.' Ron followed, not wanting to be there, but on the other hand, did. Their footsteps echoed trough the dead silent hall.  
  
They walked to the counter, where a young woman with straight black hair was sitting. 'Hello. How may I help you?' She asked in one of those over friendly voice. 'Uhm, we're here to see Harry Potter.' Hermione quietly said. 'Ah yes, the poor dear...Room 218.' 'Thank you.'  
  
Ron read the numbers on the doors, muttering them under his breath. '214... 216... 218.' He said the last aloud, standing in front of it, not moving to enter it. Neither did Hermione. They both stared at the door for a few moments. 'Let's just do this. We should.' Hermione broke the silence. Ron nodded. He opened the door a bit and they peeked inside.  
  
The room was almost totally dark, except for a ray of light coming from the small window. 'Harry?' Hermione softly called. A movement was heard on their right. ''t Is my fault... all my fault...' Ron fully opened the door and the room was visible.  
  
The only things in the room were a bed, a closet and a chair. Harry was sitting in the far right corner, not seeming to notice them. Hermione walked past Ron into the room, who was still murmuring to himself. Ron followed, taking the chair with him in the motion. He placed it about five feet away from Harry, motioning Hermione to sit on it. She shook her head slightly. Ron shrugged and took place on the chair himself, while Hermione crouched in front of Harry, still looking down, saying, 'My fault, my fault...' over and over again.  
  
'Harry.' Hermione said. He didn't reply. 'Harry.' She said a bit louder. The muttering stopped and Harry looked up, his emerald eyes blank. Ron noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, making him look younger and fragile.  
  
'Harry, it's us. Ron and Hermione.' He blinked a few times, like trying to remember a long lost memory. Then he nodded. 'Yeah... you... Ron.' Suddenly his eyes widened. 'Sirius! Sirius! My fault!' Ron nervously looked at Hermione, not sure what to do. She stayed calm. 'Listen, Harry. It is not your fault. Not. Your. Fault.' She carefully said. Harry seemed to calm down at the sound of her voice. 'But... he's gone...' He said. 'Yes. He is gone. But it is not your fault, you hear me? Not.' Hermione softly said, like trying to explain something difficult to a child which they didn't understand.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'Dumbledore... says it's my fault.' Ron inwardly sighed, wondering where Hermione got the patience from. 'No, no... Dumbledore says it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault.' Harry stared at her, disbelieving. 'No? He... I... Not my fault?!' Hermione shook her head. 'Not your fault.' Harry stared at her for a few seconds, trying to take in what he just heared. Ron had enough. He leaned forward on his chair, looking directly into Harry's eyes.  
  
'Harry, listen. No one thinks it's your fault.' Harry now stared at him. 'Ron.' He said, a smile forming on his face. Ron nodded, a smile also appearing on his freckled face. 'Yeah... you don't think... it's my fault?' Ron shook his head. 'No, mate. Nobody blames you. It was V-... Voldemort's fault.' The smile that slowly cracked Harry's face immediately disappeared. 'I am Voldemort.' He whispered, shuddering. Ron glanced at Hermione, who hadn't moved.  
  
'No.' She said, placing a hand on Harry's left, shivering shoulder. 'You are not Voldemort. You are Harry. Harry.' She repeated. 'Voldemort... visions... pain.' Harry said in a low voice. Hermione nodded staying as calm as first. 'They hurt, your visions.' 'Yes...' Harry's voice broke, tears filling his eyes. 'But you're not Voldemort. You're Harry Potter. Our friend.' A tear dripped on the floor.  
  
'I... want to be back.' 'Back... what do you mean?' Ron gently asked. 'The...' Another tear hit the floor. '...Past. You, Hermione... Sirius...' Hermione moved to hug him, tears filling her own eyes. Harry edged away from her, shaking his head. 'No... don't. I... I will hurt you...' 'No you won't. Please...'  
  
Harry looked at her, his face mixed with fear and tears. 'Please.' Hermione repeated, slowly moving towards Hary, who wasn't moving. 'You're our friend.' She softly put her arms around him, hugging him. Suddenly a scream filled the silent room. Hermione quickly let go, alarmed. Ron hurried out of the room, to get a Healer.  
  
Harry pressed his hands on his face, feeling guilty, helpless, confused and only wanting things to be as they were, he, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, classes, Sirius, laughing, homework... The screaming stopped as suddenly as it has come and he fell asleep. Hermione turned around, her cheeks full of tears, seeing Ron and a Healer standing in the doorway.  
  
The Healer was holding a wand, apparently he had send a Sleeping spell of some sort at Harry. 'I think it's better if you should go now.' He said, still looking at Harry. Hermione slowly nodded and walked toward Ron and him. 'I'm so sorry.' She softly said. 'I only wanted to give him a hug.' The Healer looked at her. 'It's not your fault.'  
  
~~ Please review, I love knowing what others think of my stories! ~~ 


End file.
